


One Sleepy Sk8er Boi

by write_lets_do_this



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, renga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_lets_do_this/pseuds/write_lets_do_this
Summary: A fluffy little fic in which Reki oversleeps and Langa, in his usual oblivious way, just rolls with sleepy Reki's shenanigans.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	One Sleepy Sk8er Boi

“Langa!”

Reki sat up abruptly, the realisation that he was supposed to being to school today pushing him straight out of bed and downstairs. He stopped just long enough to shove some food into his face and yell good morning to whoever was still left in the house before heading outside to meet Langa.

In his half-asleep state, it cost Reki way too many brain cells just to remember to grab his skateboard and bag on the way out.

He approached the corner where he and Langa met every day before heading to school. When his precious little snowflake boy finally skated into view, just as late as he was, an overeager smile broke across Reki’s face.

“Hey Reki!” Langa called out.

“Hey beautiful!”

Damn. He really should have given his brain more time to wake up before leaving – though in truth, Reki always needed the energy of Langa’s oblivious smile in the morning before he could properly wake himself.

It was breaking across Langa’s face right at that moment, in fact. “I’m beautiful?” The question got cut off as Langa somehow managed to tip over the front of his board and face-plant the ground.

“Are you okay?” Reki stumbled over, preparing himself to heave Langa back to his feet. He reached out both hands, gripping onto Langa’s and pulling with all his might.

He fell, clumsily, ridiculously, on top of Langa.

“Are you still sleepy, Reki?” Langa’s voice was slightly muffled by Reki’s weight on top of him.

“Wake me up,” Reki replied, contradicting himself already by wrapping himself around the other boy.

“Wake me up inside.”

“Saaaaaaave me.” The lyrics were probably wrong, but they both giggled helplessly, the sound of Langa’s glee offering Reki at last the much-needed boost to kick his brain into gear. The warm breath against his neck connected his senses to his brain, suddenly reminding him that the two of them were lying in the middle of the road.

This time, Reki’s attempts to get the both of them to their feet proved considerably more successful, though likely due to the fact that Langa was no longer intent on trying to drag him down to the ground.

The rest of the journey to school was punctuated by wordless fits of laughter exchanged between the pair, igniting a warmth somewhere in the core of Reki’s heart. He didn’t need to think more on it now; Reki was perfectly happy in this little bubble of sleep-fuelled, Langa-filled delirium.

**Author's Note:**

> This reads with the clarity of a modern abstract art piece, but I'm going to let it slide, since I think that was the vibe 1:30 am me was going for.
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts down below. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
